Vampires and Jedi
by lind-z lou
Summary: You're welcome. But don't thank me just yet. Remember who Princess Leia ended up with? Yeah, the scoundrel. One Shot.


**Hey everyone! I just had to get this out of my head and write..well type it down. I was thinking about Star Wars and then I thought about TVD and how the characters kind of resembled SW characters. And BAM! Here is the result. And if you're waiting for a Finn's Island update, don't worry, I'm working on it, and the next chapter should(hopefully be up this week). Anywho, enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries or Star Wars. That all comes from the brilliant minds of Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, and of course George Lucas.**

"Oh little brother, shouldn't you be ready? It doesn't take long to put on a costume!" Damon yelled.

"Hey I'm done. So relax." Stefan replied, while walking down the stairs, dressed in a tan outfit with tan boots to go with it and a shaggy blond wig on his head and a light saber clipped to his side.

"Wow Stefan, who knew you could pull off the wig. The hairstyle didn't suit you in the seventies." said Damon, pointing to the wig.

"Haha, very funny Damon. I'm surprised that you could pull off the vest." said Stefan, looking at Damon's outfit.

Damon was dressed in blue pants with stripes on the sides, a cream 3/4 sleeved shirt, a black vest and black boots ad he had a gun holster strapped to his leg. "Well, what can I say, I can pull this outfit off better than Harrison Ford can. Anyway, who's Elena dressing up as? Our lovely princess?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." said Elena, walking down the stairs. She was wearing a long-sleeved white dress that went to her ankles, white boots and a silver belt around her waist. Her hair was done in two buns right next to her ears.

"Well, I do declare you look beautiful Miss Gilbert." Damon told her.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore, and please don't ruin the hair. It took hours to fix." Elena said, smiling at him, and ignoring Stefan's glare at interrupted their moment.

"So Elena, who is everyone else going as?"

"Yeah Elena, who is your angsty teen brother, the witch, Cujo, the Mystic Queen, Mutt, Ric and Jenna going as?"

"Well, Jer is going as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bonnie is going as Yoda, Tyler is going as Darth Vader, even though he should be, in my opinion, Chewbacca. Caroline is Queen Amidala, Matt is Anakin, Mr. Saltzman is Chewbacca and Aunt Jenna is C-3PO. And Damon, please be nice. I don't want everyone to be pissed off all night."

"Shouldn't Bonnie be Emperor Palpatine or something? And please, nice is my middle name, as long as I get something out of it." he said, winking at Elena, who just rolled her eyes.

Stefan, feeling his jealousy about to take over, walked over to Elena and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, maybe we should leave. It's getting close to eight, and we need to meet everyone at the Grill."

"Oh wow, we should! Damon, we're going in your car right?" she asked.

"Yeah, here," Damon said tossing her the keys to his Camaro. "Why don't you go start the car and me and young Skywalker over here will come out in a little bit."

"Okay, whatever you say." Elena replied as she walked out the door of the boarding house. When she walked out, Damon looked at Stefan, who was glaring at him. "You know Steffy, you shouldn't frown. It'll cause wrinkles." Damon said, laughing.

"Listen Damon, leave her alone. She's not yours." Stefan told him.

"Stefan, it's not like that at all. Elena and I are friends, so relax. No need to feel threatened." Damon replied.

"Good, thank you." Stefan said.

"You're welcome. But you shouldn't thank me just yet. Remember who Princess Leia ended up with?" Stefan nodded. "Yeah, the scoundrel." Damon said, pointing to himself, as he walked out to the car.

Stefan glared at him as he walked out. He silently thought to himself that he wished he could go back in time and tell George Lucas not to make Luke and Leia siblings. He closed the door behind him and headed to the car.

_*Finis*_

**SO? I know it's iffy, but I enjoyed writing this! So I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
